kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Cree Lincoln
"My name is Cree! And you know I'm not a member of your stupid Babies Next Door anymore. I work with the adults, now." -- Cree Cree Lincoln is the older sister of Abigail Lincoln. She is currently sixteen years old and is leader of the Teen Ninjas in service of Father. Cree was formerly a KND operative under the codename of 'Numbuh 11 '''in Sector V before she turned thirteen, at which point she escaped decommissioning and defected to the side of evil. It was from Cree that Numbuh 5 learned her fighting abilities, but the two are now archenemies. Cree was the mastermind behind such plans as crashing the KND Moonbase into the sun (a plan she gave up after hearing from Chad that he had already tried it in ''Operation: E.N.D.), and giving all children the chicken pox while the other teens watched from the safety of the Pep Rally at her school in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E.. In the Show Cree first appeared in Operation: S.U.P.P.O.R.T., in which Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 hear that she is wearing a "training bra", which they believe stands for "Battle Ready Armor" and is a weapon being used by adults to train teenagers to become supervillains. Despite the absurdity of this idea, it is proven at the end of the episode to be true. Cree is seen probing her sister's brain (a fake Numbuh 5) while she sleeps, and meeting up with Father and the Delightful Children From Down The Lane outside. In Operation: K.I.S.S., Numbuh 2 accidentally turns himself into a teenager and inadvertently encounters Cree. The two fall in love and Numbuh 2 becomes Cree's boyfriend under the name "Hank". During a date, Cree reveals her true nature to her boyfriend and brings him along as she launches a personal attack on the Sector V Treehouse. "Hank" turns on Cree and defeats her, revealing his true identity just as he reverts to his normal self. Cree is shocked upon realizing that she kissed Numbuh 2, and is apprehended and put on a transport to the Moonbase Prison. However, as the episode ends, Cree is seen in her bunker contacting "mission control", informing her superiors that she is being taken directly to the Moonbase, "all according to plan". Ever since this episode, Numbuh 2 has retained a crush on Cree, most notably shown in Operation: S.I.T.T.E.R.. In Operation: S.P.A.C.E., Numbuh 5 and Mushi Sanban encounter Cree during a resupply mission in space, while the rest of Sector V investigates an abandoned KND prison transport. Cree reveals to Numbuh 5 that it was her plan to be captured all along, and that she intended to escape once she reached the Moon Base. She planned to use the access code she retrieved from her brain to detach the Base from the moon and send it floating into the sun. However, her plan did not go as expected, as during the trip to the Moon, Numbuhs 92 and 93 accidentally pressed the "blow up the engines button" while fighting over trading cards, leaving her stranded in space. Cree and Numbuh 5 begin fighting, but Mushi tearfully tells them that, as family, they shouldn't be fighting each other. Cree and Abigail are convinced by the young girl to hug and make up, but Cree is then pushed into the trash disposal by Numbuh 5 and ejected into space. At the end of the episode, the trash pod that Cree is in is seen drifting towards the moon, "all according to plan". At the end of Operation: E.N.D., Cree finally reaches the moon base, only to learn that Chad had just enacted the exact same plot she intended to carry out (and failed). Chad, who has been forsaken by the KND organization and is awaiting decommissioning, joins her to become a Teen Ninja. Cree is currently the girlfriend of Maurice, formerly Numbuh 9 of the Kids Next Door. However, she is unaware that Maurice is still working for the KND as an undercover agent of TND (Teens Next Door). She went with Maurice to the prom at McClintock High School in Operation: V.I.R.U.S.. But before Prom, she was contaminated by the contagious disease that KND have made in revenge for creating chicken pox which is revealed to be a giant pimple on Cree's cheek. Cree is on the search for the antidote only to have Numbuh 5 got and to be cured by it. Cree was responsible for scramblifying the brains of several KND operatives when they were injured in Operation: H.O.S.P.I.T.A.L.. As revenge, Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 6 accidentally tricked Numbuh 5's father into thinking that Cree needed surgery. In Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E., Cree, on behalf of Father, steals components belonging to several villains after they are defeated one by one (over the course of the game) in order to create the Amalgamation. Cree was seen in Operation: Z.E.R.O., as both a Teen Ninja and a Senior Citizombie. She last appeared in Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y.. ''Although she did not speak much, she was a part of Chad Dickson's group in a message for Numbuh 362, wanting peace. She later appeared at the KND Gihugeacarrier where she told the The Steve "''that's no light show." That was her last line in the series, and she made no further appearances in the episode. She was mentioned by Chad in ''Operation: E.N.D.. ''She was trying to repeat her plan to send the Moon Base into the sun, so Chad had to stop her. Gameverse In Gamewizard's universe, Cree was a member of the Brotherhood of Evil, working for Brain along with the other Teen Ninjas. She has a reasonable amount of loyalty to him, preferring him over Father. Nextgen Series In the Nextgen Series, she is married to Maurice, and has a daughter named Nya LaMar, who is a leader of the Teen Ninjas. Dark Studios Continuity In the Dark Studios continuity by Darkton93, Cree acts similarly to her canon counterpart. However, an additional layer was added to her to make her into a more sympathetic character. In Darkton's own words, Cree is "...living proof of the ravages of time...", that is, someone who has felt the most impact of the tricky relationship between kids and adults. As a teenager, she represents a middle ground between adults and kids, having the youth of a child in the body of an adult. And yet, Cree is so focused on what she sees as the pressures of the world that she tries to make herself into the villain society tells her to be, knowing she can't be with the ones she loves. Darkton adds "She's resentful of Abby's choice in friends, thinking them to be a bad influence." Cree herself has a vendetta against the Kids Next Door, because Darkton's explanation for her betrayal is that she feared for her loss of memories. This shows that Darkton's Cree has a bit of a selfish streak, thinking primarily on her own interest. Season 5.5 Cree is the protagonist of Operation: TRAITOR, a look into the lives of the Teen Ninjas. After securing a hostage in a raid trip, she offers the hostage as a chance to destroy an unnamed Sector of the KND. However, the power is shut down by a traitor using a power kill device, causing them to lose the hostage. Cree interrogates five teammates before finding the true enemy, a Teen Separatist spy named Nathan. They fight, and Cree succeeds, but due to the security breach is forced to self-destruct the base. Appearance Cree is an African-American girl with black hair, hanging up in dreadlocks, and dark-brown eyes. She wears a pink T-shirt that shows her bellybutton, oversized blue jeans, and brown shoes. She also appears to be extremely skinny. Her Teen Ninja outfit is the same as all the others', but she mostly has a ninja's mask over her mouth. Personality Cree was once a very loyal operative to the KND, and very caring toward her sister. After becoming a teen, she abandoned all her feelings toward her organization and friends and became one of their worst enemies. She has only slight care for her sister, but is still Abby's greatest enemy. Cree has a crush on Maurice like many other female operatives. Abilities Cree is a skilled martial artist, and was said to have taught Abby her moves. Cree is a great spy as well, mainly using her Battle Ready Armor to change into people and pose as them, which she did to infiltrate Moonbase once. She has jetshoes in her armor which she uses to fly around. Trivia *Cree shares the same first name as her voice actor, Cree Summer. *Cree must have been the oldest member in her generation of Sector V, as she was the first to become a teenager. *It is never revealed why Cree was not decommissioned. She may possibly have been a member of the TND, but she soon betrayed the KND or that's what she did in order to convince the Teen Ninjas and Father that she's on their side same as Chad while in an undercover mission. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Traitors Category:Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Spies Category:Convicted Category:Lincoln Family Category:Sector V Members Category:Sector Leaders Category:Teen Ninjas Category:Reformed Villains Category:Teens Next Door